zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlow Huntley (Bio)
Marlow Huntley is a 41 year old male Hylian who was a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. His current status is unknown, as he went MIA in the castle dungeons during the Castle Town Massacre on Epoch Day 2. Background Marlow was born in a small village just south of Hyrule proper (somewhere around what will eventually be known as Ordon). When he was still very young his village was raided by a band of unknown thieves from the dessert and most everyone was killed in the attack. His father and he were able to escape and make it to Hyrule Castle Town to live a poverty-stricken and urban lifestyle. Marlow had to grow up in the slums of HCT and grew to be very resourceful and underhanded. When he was 14, he caught the eye of a freelancer who decided to take Marlow on as his apprentice. This freelancer taught him everything he knew about fighting and riding, and eventually Marlow left him to venture out on his own. Marlow has had a very long career, much of which involved mercenary work and at times assassinations. He has been in a semi-retirement for the last several years, having grown tired of the constant adventuring and walking around. He now lives in HCT in much better conditions than when he was a child. Strengths Owns a horse, giving him an advantage in both battle and travel. Is very accurate with both his crossbow and throwing knives. His specialty is his skill in sword fighting; years of fighting have made him a formidable challenge to any opponent. He is certainly getting on in years, and thus is very experienced and not nearly as brash as he used to be. His age gives him that necessary calm demeanor. Weaknesses He’s only a human and so has no natural magical abilities. His age is starting to wear on him. He has not worked in a few years and thus is out of practice and a bit rusty. Weapons/Items Through the years, Marlow has acquired one very special weapon. His sword, which at first glance looks like any other standard medieval arming sword, was specifically crafted for him by one of the esteemed Giant Goron blacksmiths. It is of course very light and very powerful, but what makes it truly special is that it was imbued with some of the lava from Death Mountain Crater, and thus will also deal fire damage if the situation arises. (NOTE: this sword does not constantly deal fire damage, only when Marlow is enraged or if his need is dire will it delve into its true power.) His shield is made of good Hylian steel that he once stole off of a defeated Shiekah. It is still painted with the trademark Sheikah eye. He may not always use his shield in battle, it really depends on the situation. In addition to the sword and shield, Marlow always has a healthy supply of throwing knives on him and a very powerful crossbow (although the crossbow is slow to reload). His horse Sheridan is a brown destrier that has served him faithfully for three years now. It has an undying loyalty for its master and the two of them are very fluid and fight well as a team. Appearance He has long brown hair that comes down past his shoulders. He has a nicely filled out beard that is now more grey than not. He wears a plain brown tunic and a faded green cloak. He wears brown leather gloves and worn out brown leather boots. Underneath all of this there is a lightweight chainmail for his torso. He avoids any form of heavy armor as it slows him down. For all intents and purposes, he is the average medieval-freelancer-looking-guy. Personality Marlow is a very personable man when he’s not working. He enjoys drinking, singing, and gambling, the finer pleasure of life, and every now and again there is nothing that Marlow would rather do than visit the Hyrule Castle Town Brothel. But when he’s hired for any purpose (and he has been hired for a great many things in his life), he becomes much more somber and reserved. He takes his contracts very seriously and it is rare that he does not fully complete one. In battle he shows very little emotion or rage, preferring to keep a calm and collected head to outsmart and wear down his opponent. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Billiam35 Category:Inactive Category:Marlow Huntley